Choose,Who Do You Love?
by QueenOfArt
Summary: An extended scene of the Annalise/Frank/Bonnie scene from episode 3x8. Annalise & Frank have a huge confrontation over Bonnie. Both are fighting for her love, forcing her to choose a side. Low blows are coming from both sides. (I would love to hear your feedback and reviews of this fic...Thanks)
1. Chapter 1

Bonnie was standing in the middle of Annalise's living room between a betrayed Annalise and a hopeless Frank, a familiar position she found herself in for years, taking sides, but this time it was different, they were forcing her to choose her love. She had to make a choice...

 _All three were distraught and in tears..._

"Bon, come on, you know me, we're bestfriends", Frank pleaded.

"Annalise interjected, "A bestfriend who always put his women before you. Laurel and all the others, you were always second to him!"

"Don't listen to her, she just wants you around as her lap dog, she's only using, don't fall for it!"

"Oh please, Frank, like you haven't used her, like you're not using her now. You're only here because you have no one!"

"Bonnie, she treats you like shit, we can run away from all of this, start a new life, start a family."

"I am her family, she's mine! And you think you can be someone's husband? Someone's father? Look at you, you're pathetic! I made you, you wouldn't be nothing without me!"

"Remember all of our talks Bon? Remember how you said you wish it was her that died instead of Sam, because Sam treated you better than she ever did? You came to me when she kicked you out and fired you."

"Oh shut the hell up Frank! What can you provide for her, except a hard cock to ride one. Who's paying the bills in her house? Me! Who gave her a living, a job? Me! Who rescued her from her father? That was me!"

"And it was me who killed the sick bastard, Bonnie I did it for you! Our moment in Coalport was the best night of my life, you said it too. I love you."

"You don't even love yourself Frank, you was just about to blow your brains out, and you should've done it, you shoulD've done it!"

"You're a bitch! Bonnie knows you're a bitch, The Keating 5 thinks you're a bitch, Nate, and Sam did! You only care about yourself, you have no one."

"You're the little bitch, right along with Sam, Nate, and every other weak man, grow some balls! Even Wes is more of a man than you, that's why Laurel was screwing him when you were away."

"Fuck you Annalise, fuck you! Bonnie come with me..."

Annalise turned her attention to Bonnie, "Bonnie, it's time to choose, Who do you love, more?"

 _Bonnie was standing there the whole time not saying a word, only bawling her eyes out, listening to both her lovers and confidantes fight over her. She finally spoke_ _up_.

"Stop it, just stop it you two!"

Annalise worked her manipulation, "You said you loved me, I gave you everything. Who's it gonna be, huh?"

Frank said his peace, Bon, I won't be able to live without you, we love each other, please."

 _Bonnie was in a conflicted position, she loved them both too much too choose_

"I can't choose, I won't ever choose. Stop this, or I will harm myself..."

 _Bonnie walked out the house, leaving behind Annalise and Frank still pleading to her to come back..._

"Bonnie, get back here!"

"Bon, don't leave me..."


	2. Chapter 2

Bonnie walked out the house, leaving Annalise and Frank to resolve their own mess...

"You can go behind her, get out of my house!", Annalise said to Frank sternly.

"Frank wiped the tears away from his eyes, "you're a fucking cancer!", he said, then walked out.

Annalise stood there, feeling both irate and broken.

* * *

Frank was surprised to see Bonnie sitting on the porch steps when he walked outside.

"Bon, glad you're still here. Come with me", Frank pled.

"I can't leave, you shouldn't either."

"But Bon, she has you brainwashed, this is your chance to be free of her."

"She needs me Frank."

"And I don't need you?"

"Why can't you just stay here, and we can be a family again."

"Did you not just see what happened in there? She hates me Bonnie, nothing I say or do will change that, I tried."

"Frank, you know how she is, just give her time, please."

"Since she found out we slept together, theres no way she's gonna take me back. First killing her baby, now this? She feels threatened by me, and you know what happens when she feels threatened."

"Frank don't talk like that."

"You know it's true. Are you coming with me or what?"

Bonnie shook her head no.

"So you choose her? She's right, you are pathetic." Frank walked away.

"Frank, Frank, please come back", Bonnie wept, and Frank continued walking.

Annalise was still standing in her living room, thinking, when she heard cries coming from outside. She went to the door, and there was Bonnie, sitting on her porch.

"I thought you left. Come inside."

Bonnie slowly got up, and went inside.

Annalise cupped Bonnie's chin and tilted her head up to look at her. "You're not going to leave me, are you?"

"No", she responded softly, trembling with fear.

"Good girl", Annalise stroked her face. "Remember what I told you about Frank, he's only using you. You understand?"

Bonnie nodded her head, "Yes".

"You're staying with me tonight, you're in no condition to be alone, and besides, I don't want to be alone."

"I think I'll go home. You can call Nate."

"Excuse me?", Annalise was shocked. I said you're staying here, and thats final! And you know me and Nate aren't together."

"Annali_"

"What did I say? What has gotten into you!? Talking back? Now that you're fucking Frank, you now have a battery in your back!?"

Bonnie yelled out, with her voice shaking, "I'm not a child, I'm a grown woman Annalise! And I want you to start treating me like one."

"Weeelll, look what we have here, Mousy Bonnie now has a voice. If you leave, don't you come back. You know I love you, I gave you everything, and this is how you wanna do me?"

"I still love you, but I'm making my own decisions for a change."

"Well Goodbye"

"Annalise..."

"Leave!", Annalise shouted.

Bonnie backed out the door, and drove home.

Annalise couldn't believe what just happened. Bonnie was her last hope, and now she was gone. "I can't believe that lil bitch", she shrieked,

She was now crying, with snot coming down her nose. She walked over to her bar, opened the bottle of vodka and chugged it down.

"After all I do for these people, they desert me. Sam, Nate, Eve, Frank, those damn students, now Bonnie!?", she took another swig. She started to feel woozy, her emotions were all over the place. She struggled to walk up the stairs to her room, she climbed up each step one by one, slowly, hanging on tight, careful not to fall. When she got to her room, she passed out on her bed and went to sleep.

When Bonnie got home she was nervous, but there was also a feeling of liberation over her; she was glad she had the courage to stand up for herself. The only time she stood up to Annalise was when she was drunk and had liquid courage.

Bonnie was pacing the floor, so she decided to call Frank. She felt bad that she brushed him off, because she knew he genuinely cared about her. Frank didn't answer his phone, so she left a voicemail.

 _"Frank, this is Bonnie, we need to talk. I finally did it, I finally stood up to her. I walked out on her and I'm now I'm home. Call me back, please."_

Bonnie was feeling overwhelmed and flushed, so she took a long, hot bath to calm herself down. When she got out the tub, she checked her phone, but still no call from Frank. She was disappointed, but she didn't let it get to her. She decided to text him, "Frank, I hope you're okay, sorry about earlier. You can come over if you want."

An hour went by and she didn't hear anything from him, so she eventually fell asleep.

Little did she know, Frank was balls deep inside Laurel at the moment . After he left Annalise's house, and Bonnie made her choice to stay, he found his way to Laurel's apartment, because he just couldn't be alone tonight. Laurel was always his first choice, he knew that, and Bonnie knew that deep down. Frank didn't care if the "Puppy"/Wes was at Laurel's when he got their, it didn't matter because he was taking his girl back tonight. Luckily he wasn't there, which made it easier for Frank to sweet talk her. He shed a few tears, said I'm sorry, and he was back in, literally. That's why he had a missed call and unread text from Bonnie.

The next morning, Bonnie checked her phone, but still no call or reply from Frank, this made her upset. She put her career and life on the line for him when she walked out on Annalise, and now he's ignoring her. Her gut instinct told her where he was, with Laurel, and that hurt her.

 _The following day..._

Annalise woke up to a soft voice calling her name and small hands rubbing her cheek. "Annalise, Annalise wake up." It was Bonnie. Annalise was dressed in yesterday's clothes, laying across her bed, with drool oozing out of her mouth and her head slightly spinning.

"Bonnie, what are you doing here? I thought I told you don't come back."

"You did, but you said that plenty of times, and I know you didn't mean it. Here, take these, it'll help your headache."

Annalise took the aspirin and downed it with water. "I thought you wanted to be free of me?"

"I love you Annalise, I needed you more than I thought."

"Let me guess, Frank didn't have you."

Bonnie bowed her head down in shame, "No, I wanna help you, like you help me."

Annalise knew Bonnie was lying but she didn't care, she was just glad to see her back, because she needed her.

"You need to take a hot bath, I'll go run your water for you."

"Thanks", Annalise said, much more humble than last night.

The water in the tub was almost filled to the top, so Bonnie turned it off. When she turned around, Annalise was standing in the doorway fully naked from head to toe. Bonnie was speechless, yet turned on, which caused her clit to throb. She saw Annalise naked plenty of times before, from their secret rendezvous (that they didn't talk about), to the times she had to undress her and put her to bed from a drunken night, but its been almost a year since the last time, so this moment caught her by surprise.

Bonnie tried to get her words out, "Your bat_, your bath, your bath is ready", she managed to say. She stared at Annalise as she walked over to the tub and stepped in. She always admired Annalise's curves: big tits, round ass, and toned body. Bonnie felt herself getting wet between her legs, so she tried to excuse herself from the bathroom, but when she was almost out the door Annalise called her back.

"Bonnie..."

"Yes, Annalise?"

"Wash me"

Bonnie knew Annalise was manipulating her, she knew she was Bonnie's weakness, so she used that to her advantage to pull her back in, but Bonnie wanted to be used by Annalise, so she happily obliged.

Bonnie took the sponge from the bath rack and sat on the edge of the tub to bathe Annalise. She soaked the sponge and moved it up and down AK's toned arms.

"Can you get my back, please?", Annalise turned around slightly. Bonnie then rubbed the sponge in a circular motion all over her Annalise's back muscles (she always thought it was hot how buff she was). After her back was done, she turned back around.

Bonnie became nervous because she knew the only thing left to bathe was Annalise's "lady parts"; she hesistated.

"Go on", Annalise urged.

Bonnie just sat there looking down at AK's perfect size D breasts, with the big, dark brown areolas, and chocolate chip sized nipples. She sucked on them many times, sometimes it was Annalise's request, sometimes it was hers, but its been awhile.

Bonnie slowly massaged each tit with soap, putting pressure on the nipples, causing them to harden.

Annalise moaned, "Look at me while you're doing it." Bonnie stared Annalise straight in the eyes while she played with her beautiful breasts.

"Do you like this?", Annalise asked. "Yes", Bonnie said softly.

Bonnie then went lower, she passed her belly button and went even lower, stopping right in between her legs. Annalise spread her legs wider so Bonnie could get better access. The ladies were both still eyeing each other, which initimidated Bonnie, but she continued on, rubbing the sponge over Annalise's clit.

Annalise relaxed and rested her head back and closed her eyes. She was enjoying the feeling of Bonnie pleasing/bathing her. "Not so rough...yea, right there...thata girl...ooo yes", she panted.

 _Bonnie's phone was ringing in the other room, but she didn't hear it, it was Frank._

Bonnie started rubbing faster, she was trying to make Annalise cum, but Annalise stopped her by grabbing her hand, "Not yet".

She then grabbed Bonnie's face to kiss her, she pulled her in, and Bonnie kissed back, opening her mouth for her tongue.

 _Bonnie's phone vibrated again, it was a text from Frank; she still didn't hear it._

Annalise still held Bonnie's face, "You're so good to me, I don't deserve you." Bonnie didn't say anything, she just rubbed AK's hair in return.

Annalise stood up and got out of the tub, "Dry me off please." Bonnie grabbed a towel and started to dry her off from the top of her body to below, squatting, to gently wipe between her legs, making sure to get between the lips and folds.

"Turn around", Bonnie said. Annalise did as she was told. Bonnie then took the towel and dried the water off of Annalise's booty, going between the cheeks and all.

"I don't think I'm all the way dry"

"What do you mean?" Bonnie asked.

"Use your mouth", Annalise ordered.

That was music to Bonnie's ears. She stood up and went straight for Annalise's chocolate boobs, she grabbed them both and went back and forth sucking on the two, using her tongue to flick the nipples. Bonnie then went down to her belly button, circling it with her tongue, then went down to her thighs to kiss each one. Next Bonnie found herself face to face with Annalise's cunt, she licked her lips, she was waiting so long for this moment to happen again. Bonnie dove in, flicking her tongue over the clit, which caused Annalise's cheeks to clench from the sensation.

"Stop teasing me", Annalise groaned.

Bonnie hungrily started sucking on her clit, while she looked up at her; she liked to watch AK's facial expressions when she please her. Annalise had her hand on the back of Bonnie's head, pushing her in more. "Mmm, God that feels good", her moans got louder. Suddenly Bonnie inserted two fingers inside Annalise, which made her knees buckle. Bonnie quickly banged her fingers in and out Annalise's soaking wet pussy, with her mouth still on the clit.

"Bonnie", she called out. "I'm about to cum." That made Bonnie go even faster and sucked harder. Annalise erupted in a big orgasm, squirting all over Bonnie's fingers and tongue. She could barely breathe, she had to hold on to the wall just to balance herself.

Bonnie took her fingers and sucked the juices off..."Mmm''', she moaned, savoring the taste.

Annalise looked down at Bonnie and patted her head, "Good job, now leave me to get dressed."

Bonnie excused herself from the bathroom, she walked over to the nightstand to get her phone. She saw she had a missed call and a text from Frank, he also left a voicemail, she went down stairs to listen to it.

 _"Bon, sorry I missed your call last night, I was sleeping, I was just so tired (he was really at Laurel's). I'm proud you finally stood up to her. Maybe we can meet up later, call me back." The message was from an hour ago._

Bonnie teared up while listening to the voicemail. Frank was so proud that she stood up for herself, but if he only knew what just happened a few minutes ago. She felt guilty and ashamed, because she knew was now back in Annalise's web.

Annalise came downstairs dressed, all freshened up, and sober. Bonnie quickly wiped her eyes, but Annalise didn't even look at her, she walked straight to the coffee machine.

"You're still here?", she asked bluntly. She obviously was feeling better and back to herself.

"I'm not leaving you again Annalise."

"You better not", she took a sip of her coffee, "But you can go, I'm done with your services for today."

"But I_"

"Don't argue with me, go."

Bonnie didn't talk back this time, she just walked to the door and turned the knob. She was hurt and confused, because they just shared a moment upstairs and here was Annalise pushing her away. Typical Annalise, always using people;she got what she wanted, then she was done with you. Before Bonnie walked out, Annalise's voice stopped her.

"Before you leave, tell me, who do you love?"

"You", Bonnie whispered, her voice shaking.

Annalise smirked, "Just for that I might call you over later to return the services, now go."

Bonnie left, and went back home.


	3. Chapter 3

When Bonnie got back to her place, Frank was there in her living room (she gave him a key to her place when he came back from being on the run). He didn't look too happy, more pissed than anything.

"Hey Frank, didn't expect you to be here", Bonnie looked cautiously.

"Where were you?", he questioned. Bonnie didn't answer, she just stared at the floor. "You were with her, weren't you?"

"Yes", Bonnie said, still looking at the floor, "but I can explain."

"So when I was calling you and you didn't pick up, you were with her?"

"Yes, but I went to her because you didn't answer my calls the night before. I needed you and you weren't there."

"I told you, I went home to crash, after you chose her over me, I was hurt Bon."

"Were you? Or were you at Laurel's?"

"What are you talking about?", Frank said acting surprised.

Suddenly Bonnie found some boldness. "We both know what I'm talking about. This is what you do, you always go back to her."

"Stop jumping to conclusions Bon, you don't what you're talking about." He was starting to get pissed.

"Annalise said you_"

Frank cut her off, "Don't throw in my face some bull that Annalise said. You're not one to talk, when you always go back running to her."

"So are you admitting that you slept at Laurel's last night?"

"Well, I wasn't exactly sleeping", Frank sarcasticly shot back. "Is that what you wanna hear, the truth? Well the truth is, Yea I was screwing her, and it was fucking good!"

Bonnie couldn't believe what she as hearing, she felt faint, and started to cry. "I thought you said you loved me. I put my life on the line for you!"

"You made your choice, and I made mine." Frank was being a douche.

Bonnie slapped him. Frank rubbed his face, "I'll take that."

"Is Laurel not with Wes anymore?, Bonnie asked him.

"Don't know, don't care."

"You're sick, you and her, get out Frank!"

"I could say the same think about you and Annalise"

"Get out of my house Frank..."

"Bon I didn't mean..."

"Just go."

Frank went to the door, and before he left, he turned back to say, "Keep your mouth shut around Wes, will you." Then he left.

As soon as he left, Bonnie went to the corner of the room, sunk to the floor in a fetal position and cried her eyes out. Annalise was right, she didn't know how to handle men.

* * *

Later that evening Annalise called a house meeting. She summoned the K5, Oliver, Bonnie, and even Frank; this meeting was to discuss the DA's investigation of her.

Oliver and the K5 were the first to arrive, they all were mingling in the living room speculating what this meeting was about; Annalise was still in her office.

Frank arrived at the house next, when he came in he stopped at the living room entrance and leaned against the wall pane with his hands in his pockets. He was obviously uncomfortable and out of place for many reasons: 1) He just had a huge blowout with Annalise the day before. 2) The K5 hasn't seen him in months (except Laurel). 3) He screwed Laurel last night. All the students got quiet when they saw Frank, you could hear a pin drop in the room. Laurel's face turned white as a ghost when she saw her ex, she started to squirm in her seat.

Wes was the first one to react, he rose from his seat. "What are you doing here?".

Annalise emerged from her office at the same time, "Mr. Gibbons, if you have a question, address me. Now is everybody here?"

"Bonnie's not", Michaela answered.

"Well, we'll get started without her. I called you all here because I'm under investigation and I need your help. The ADA wants to destroy me, so we have to destroy her first, beat her at her own game." While Annalise was talking, Bonnie walked in. "You're late!", Annalise said sternly.

"Sorry". Bonnie went to put her stuff down then stood by Annalise, with her hand down, avoiding eye contact with Frank or Laurel.

"Don't let it happen again. As I was saying, I need you all to work together as a team. Frank, I need a favor_"

Connor cut her off, "Uhh, when did Frank get back?"

"That's what I wanna know", Wes said, staring at Frank. He obviously felt threatened.

Annalise explained, "Look, Frank is back he's still apart of the team, and you all will treat him as such." Frank wasn't that surprised to hear Annalise acting like nothing happened, because he knew she needed him, typical user. He was used to this, but if she willing to let bygones be bygones, then so was he. He was relieved to be getting back in her good graces, even if it was only temporary. He'll do what he needs to get the job done.

"Welcome back brotha", Asher shouted across the room, giving Frank an "air high five". Wes just shook his head.

Annalise continued, "Oliver, I need your hacking skills to come into play, I want you to hack the DA's office servers, to see what info they have on me. Think you can handle that?"

"Of course", he answered, "whatever you need. Just bail me out if I get caught." Connor rolled his eyes.

"K5, I need you all to get rid of evidence, go through these old files and burn, shred, and destroy anything that will incriminate us. I want you all in teams. Ms. Pratt, work with Mr. Millhouse. Mr. Walsh, I want you working with Wes. Ms. Castillo, I want you to help Bonnie with some things."

"Why does she always get to work closely with you, and do the real stuff? You favor her.", Michaela whined.

"Ms. Pratt save it, just be glad I paired you with your boyfriend."

"Booyah, I'm with my boo", Asher obnoxiously added on.

"Michaela, at least you're not with "Waitlist" over here, I have to make sure he doesn't kill anybody in the process", Connor said smugly.

"Knock it off, everybody get to work."

Bonnie was not pleased to hear that Laurel would be working with her. She looked out the corner of her eye at Wes and Laurel cuddling on the couch, knowing that Laurel just slept with Frank last night. _"What a tramp"_ , she thought. However, she would be cordial for Annalise.

Everybody got busy with their duties. Oliver was on his laptop, the students were digging through boxes, and Frank was on his cell making calls and sending texts to his many connects and hitman friends.

Laurel walked over to Annalise, "What can I do?"

I want you to help Bonnie come up with a case for me, a defense. She will be my lawyer if I get arrested, and she can use some of your brains and ideas.

That comment stung Bonnie. First Frank thought Laurel was better than her, now Annalise. The two people that she loved compared her to this girl, and it wasn't a good feeling at all; Bonnie wasn't too pleased and was getting more agitated. Frank saw that Bonnie and Laurel were paired up and that made him nervous. He didn't want Laurel to find out about him and Bonnie, or Wes to find out about him and Laurel. Heknew she had the advantage in this situation and that she could rat him out if she wanted to.

Frank slowly walked over to Bonnie, without being too noticeable he whispered in her ear, "Don't do anything stupid, Bon". She just rolled her eyes at him, and then walked away.

Annalise made an announcement, "I'm going to check back in 30 minutes to see your progress, so work hard. Also, for you all coming in on your off day, help yourself to some alchohol, I only have wine and vodka. Drink in moderation please." Annalise went back to office, but left the door open to supervise.

Bonnie and Michaela were the first ones to indulge the alcohol. Michaela chose wine, and Bonnie opted for the vodka. Twenty minutes later, Bonnie already downed her second glass of vodka.

Laurel noticed. "Whoa, dont you think you need to slow down?"

"Don't you think you need to mind your business", Bonnie shot back. The liquid courage was coming out.

"Lose the attitude, I'm just looking out for you."

Bonnie got louder, "I don't need you looking out for me, I'm not a child, I'm the superior here, have some respect!."

"Well act like it, I don't want to babysit you."

 _The others noticed them bickering, and stopped what they were doing._ "Uh-oh, cat fight!", Asher said in the background.

Bonnie didn't like that comment, _babysit her?_ She had enough of Laurel's smack talk, so she loudly blurted out, "Like how you babysat Frank last night?". Loud enough for Wes to hear it.

"What?", Laurel said, acting surprised.

"What?", Wes echoed.

"Bonnie, don't do this", Frank pled.

Wes wanted answers. "Laurel, what is she talking about, you babysitting Frank? I thought you had a late study group last night. You were with him?"

"I, umm...", Laurel didn't know what to say.

"Cat got your tongue? Oops, Did I let the cat out the bag?" _Frank tried to grab Bonnie by the arm, to get her to stop._ "Don't touch me! Touch Laurel, like you said you did last night."

"Laurel, what is she saying? Did you sleep with Frank last night?", Wes asked.

"Can we talk outside, please."

"Nope, you can say what you need to say right here", Bonnie interjected, obviously tipsy.

"Is it true?", Wes questioned her.

"Yes", she answered.

 _Michaela gasped._

"Somebody get the popcorn", Connor said with a smirk. He was loving this showdown.

"Wow", Oliver said in disbelief.

Wes charged toward Frank, but Frank being the skilled, strong hitman that he is, quickly put him in a headlock.

Laurel screamed, "Frank, let him go, Frank stop!" _Wes was wheezing and gasping for air._

Annalise came rushing out of her office. "What the hell is going on in here? Frank, turn him loose, now!"

Frank released Wes from his grip. Wes dropped to the floor, holding his throat, coughing.

"I'm postponing this to another day. Frank, Bonnie, Wes, and Laurel..stay, everybody else, leave!"

The other four left the house in a hurry. "Laurel, call me later", Michaela said on her way out.

"Somebody start talking", Annalise demanded. _No one said anything._ "Okaaayy, Frank tell me what happened."

Frank held his head down, "Bonnie told everyone that I slept with Laurel last night."

"Well, did you?"

"Yeah"

"Wes, I'm so sorry". _Laurel reached out to Wes, but he jerked away from her._ "Save it", he said.

Annalise smirked, "See Bonnie, What did I tell you about your lil boyfriend, you're always his second choice."

"What? Boyfriend?", Laurel was confused.

"Oh, you didn't know?", Annalise asked Laurel, laughing. "Frank and Bonnie hooked up and they both declared their love or each other."

"Frank, you had sex with Bonnie?", Laurel questioned him.

"It wasn't like that."

His response hurt Bonnie. "Frank, you lied to me. You said that was the best moment of your life, you said you loved me."

Laurel was tearing up, "Frank, you love her?"

Wes interjected, "So you don't see me standing here? I can't believe this, you still have feelings for him, don't you?" He didn't wait for her to answer, he just walked out the house. Laurel went behind him, calling his name, "Wes, Wes..."

* * *

Annalise, Frank, and Bonnie were left in the house. Annalise loved the spat that just took place, she tried to warn Bonnie about Frank, but she had to learn the hard way.

Frank tried to make things right with Bonnie. "Bonnie, I'm so sorry, I never meant to hurt you. Find a way to forgive me."

"But you did Frank. You're in love with Laurel, and I can't compete with that."

"Honestly, I think we're better off as friends...sorry for ever going there with you. I should've known you couldn't handle it."

"Just stop talking, and stop telling me what I can't handle. Leave, already."

"If that's what you want...", then Frank left the house.

Annalise and Bonnie were left alone.

"Bonnie, now that you know the grass is not always greener on the other side, I'm going to ask you for the last time, Who..Do..You..Love?

"Myself", then she walked out of the house, leaving Annalise standing there alone.


End file.
